


A Wall and a Hard Place

by blizzard



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subtle pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard/pseuds/blizzard
Summary: Batman and Joker fight at a dock.





	A Wall and a Hard Place

A swing.

A duck. 

A counter-swing. It connects. 

Wooden crates are jostled as he falls, laughing in the moonlight. Joker pants, blood in his eyes. The moon is full and swollen, like his cheek. 

Batman stalks closer with purpose. His footsteps are in time with Joker’s racing heart.

_Thump, thump, thump._

He yanks Joker up by his lapels and holds him up to his eye level. More boxes fall. Once they still, their breaths and the lapping waves were the only things that can be heard on the loading dock. 

Joker laughs, interrupting the peaceful ambiance. “Beautiful night for a romantic walk by the sea, huh, Bats?”

Meaningless flirtation, Batman tells himself. He won’t be goaded. “You’re going to Arkham.”

Joker pouts. “But we’ve only just started. I wanted to spend more quality time with you.”

“This is as far as it needs to go,” Batman says levely. His grip does not waver, and Joker hangs in the air like a limp sheet. 

“Is it?” Joker says, tracing a gloved finger around Batman’s jawline. He notices Batman bite the inside of his cheek and presses further. “Maybe this is as far as it needs to go, but don’t you _want_ to take it a little further?”

Batman slams Joker against a warehouse, trying to keep his resolve. He fails, and somehow their mouths end up crashing into each other, more teeth than tongue. He tries not to think about how Joker was right: he wanted to take it further. All he needed was a green light. 

Joker groans when Batman pins him against the wall with his body. The man is heavy as shit, two tons muscle, three tons stubbornness. Joker laughs, despite himself. 

“Guess I’m caught between a rock and a hard place,” Joker muses as he bucks his hips against Batman’s for emphasis. He observes Batman’s unamused expression. “Rather, a wall and a hard place, I guess. Look, I’m trying here.”

“Do you have to talk so much?” Batman says as he pressed himself between Joker’s legs. 

“It’s one of my many skills,” Joker smirks and tries to keep his breath relaxed. It’s hard with Batman rubbing against him like this. “So I guess you’re not really into dirty talk then?”

Batman reaches up and places a heavy grip on Joker’s throat, in response, not answering. Joker verbally degraded him regularly, and he had grown used to it. He assumes that this means that it’ll do nothing for him during sex, besides annoy him.

Joker swallows and puts both hands on Batman’s wrists, bracing himself. _Fuck_ , this is turning him on. “Oh baby, you know I like it rough.” He tilts his head up more, encouraging Batman to tighten his fingers. 

Yes, Batman knows, and he will oblige. He tightens his hold around Joker’s neck until veins bulge beneath his skin and his breath rasps in Batman’s ear. If this had been anyone else, he might have worried about hurting them, but with Joker, he knows he could take it. 

Batman brings his face to Joker’s before he can speak or laugh; his aim is to shut him up. He bites and sucks while Joker moans and whimpers around his mouth. Batman’s free hand trails down Joker’s body, pushing his shirt up to feel his surprisingly warm skin. Making Joker concede is what he dedicated his life to, and whether it’s in combat or sex, the feeling of winning is the same. 

Joker squirms against Batman, trying to get some relief by finding more friction. If it were up to him, he’d want to go at it bareback, but he has no clue how to undo Batman’s suit, and Batman isn’t making a move to undress either of them, so he leaves it. This will be quick, rough, and dirty, and he has no objection. 

Batman pulls at Joker’s lips with his teeth so hard that Joker winces with a grin. Batman sets a steady pace as he thrusts against him. Maybe if they were in a different location, he’d make the effort to clumsily remove parts of the suit, but he is stubborn and impatient. He’ll deal with the mess later. 

He feels Joker’s panting in the palm of his hand; it makes him shiver. Sweat makes his suit cling to his body teasingly and he starts to buck faster against Joker, whose back gets rubbed raw against the concrete despite the shallow buffer of his coat. Joker spreads his legs wider, spurred on by the pain that spreads over old scars. His bangs cling to his forehead as he tilts his head back, feeling close and lightheaded. “You… can do better than that,” Joker utters.

The corner of Batman’s mouth curls with a stifled smirk. He bets if he just held out a bit longer, he’ll see something he hadn’t before: the Joker squirming and begging. At least, not in this light. First time for everything.

Batman wills himself to stop moving entirely, making Joker’s eyes flutter open. “Why’d you stop?”

“Doing this, _here_ , with _you_ , was a mistake,” Batman said as he starts to loosen his grip around his throat. “I should have just taken you to Arkham when I said I would.”

“Ah, but I got in your head, didn’t I?” Joker’s smug smirk falls once he starts to believe that Batman is serious. “Oh, c’mon, we can’t stop now! I didn’t get to finish! _You_ didn’t get to finish! Didn’t it feel good, big boy?” He grips Batman’s wrist, pinned to the wall.

“Nothing my left hand can’t do,” Batman says, making sure to keep a straight face. 

“How dare ―I’m better than a hand!” Joker protests, offended. “Maybe if you got out of your suit for a little bit―”

“No.” Batman puts the idea out of his head immediately. “It… would be too much trouble. Like you.”

Joker touches his cheek and bats his lashes. “You’re sweet, Bats. But really, let’s get this show back on the road.”

“I’m not sure…” Batman watches as Joker bites his bottom lip and tries to readjust himself against the wall.

“Pretty please, Batsy? Can we just finish? Then I’ll go to Arkham with you. On my honor.” Joker raises his right hand like a boyscout would. 

Batman snorts. “Don’t fool yourself, you don’t have honor,” he snaps his hips and resumes roughly thrusting against Joker.

“Y-You’re right, I don’t,” Joker moans. He starts to laugh until Batman squeezes his throat again, quieting him. 

“Be _quiet_ ,” Batman growls and slams Joker’s head against the wall. He hears something caught between a mewl and a yelp, egging him on. “You just don’t know when to shut up, Joker.”

Joker’s eyes flutter closed as he shakes his head, too dazed to bite back with a remark, for once. He instead focuses his energy on moving back against Batman. He’s so close.

Batman hears a withered gasp come from Joker as he reaches his climax, and only then, does he let himself go. Relief and shame washes over him as he finishes, but it feels good enough to justify the action, at least in the moment. 

And besides, it’s not like anyone else needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a whole bunch of things in one for me. I was just using it to practice writing fighting, writing style, and some smut. So it's a bit all over the place for me! Oh well, it's all practice anyway.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some grammatical errors to make sure that this is all in present tense. Feel free to let me know if I missed something!


End file.
